<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Canon by Deh_LorasWeasley</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29196372">Canon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deh_LorasWeasley/pseuds/Deh_LorasWeasley'>Deh_LorasWeasley</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Love, M/M, War</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:21:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29196372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deh_LorasWeasley/pseuds/Deh_LorasWeasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"1707.<br/>L’ennesima guerra del Santo Graal."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Enkidu | False Lancer/Gilgamesh | Archer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Canon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ciao a tutti!<br/>Avevo scritto questa storia tantissimo tempo fa e pubblicata su efp, adesso che mi sono iscritta anche qui non potevo non metterla visto quanto ci tengo.<br/>Il titolo è preso da una canzone che consiglio di ascoltare durante la lettura (è la canzone che fa di sottofondo a tutta la storia, ovvero quella che Gilgamesh sente che stanno suonando nella sala da ballo): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QUx5dOIrJz0<br/>Buona lettura!<br/>-Deh</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1707.<br/>
L’ennesima guerra del Santo Graal.<br/>
Gilgamesh stava seduto in una poltrona altamente decorata, tipica dello stile Rococò.<br/>
Un calice di vino in mano che sorseggiava mentre, con sguardo annoiato, scrutava tutta la sala sottostante nella quale si stava svolgendo la festa aristocratica che aveva deciso di dare il suo master.<br/>
Era un uomo arrogante e pieno di sé, aveva dato quel ballo principalmente per farsi notare e, solo in secondo luogo, per attirare altri Master.<br/>
Gilgamesh se ne stava li, tranquillo, al di sopra di tutti, com’era giusto che fosse.<br/>
E quando sarebbe arrivato un altro Servant, perché sapeva che qualcuno sarebbe arrivato, non l’avrebbe trovato impreparato.<br/>
Il re degli eroi l’avrebbe sconfitto senza neanche muovere un dito e, soprattutto, senza neanche degnarlo di uno sguardo. La plebe non poteva di certo avere determinati privilegi.<br/>
Nella sala da ballo sottostante iniziò a diffondersi una nuova composizione del momento e gli uomini iniziarono a ballare accompagnati dalle loro dame.<br/>
Era tutto un vorticare di stoffe e colori, veli, ventagli e parrucche.<br/>
La più alta manifestazione di ricchezza e prosperità.<br/>
A Gilgamesh tornarono in mente tutti i ricordi nel suo palazzo, le feste, le battaglie.<br/>
Era tutto così diverso, ma allo stesso tempo tutto così simile. Il bisogno degli uomini di affermarsi, di sentirsi al di sopra di tutti gli altri. Il bisogno di chiedere sempre di più. Era questo che li spingeva a circondarsi di sfarzo, arte e ricchezza.<br/>
Ma soprattutto la lotta e l’invidia erano una cosa che nei secoli non era mai mutata, Gilgamesh la conosceva bene, ma non se n’era mai preoccupato.<br/>
Lui era il re degli eroi, stava al di sopra di tutto e tutti lo riconoscevano. Nessuno sarebbe mai stato al suo livello.<br/>
Passarono solo pochi minuti prima che sentì la presenza di un altro Servant, era sul tetto.<br/>
Sorrise soddisfatto, aveva voglia di divertirsi un po’.<br/>
Avvertì il suo Master e, prima di sentire una sua insulsa risposta, era già sul tetto.<br/>
Nella parte più alta di quella Reggia, perché lui doveva sempre stara al di sopra di tutti gli altri.<br/>
Mentre il vento gli scompigliava i capelli corti e biondissimi vide la sua preda di spalle, diversi metri davanti a lui e molto più in basso.<br/>
Era buio ed era di spalle, l’unica cosa che Gilgamesh registrò di quella figura fu che aveva una tunica chiara, anche questa smossa dal vento insieme ai lunghissimi e lisci capelli che erano un po’ più scuri.<br/>
Non riuscì a comprendere di che classe fosse, perché non portava nessuna arma con sé e non mostrava alcun segno tipico e particolare.<br/>
Il Re degli Eroi fece comparire dal nulla una spada e la indirizzò veloce contro il Servant nemico che, nonostante fosse ancora girato di spalle, la schivò saltando e roteando in aria, per poi atterrare delicatamente sui suoi piedi nudi.<br/>
Il biondo sorrise soddisfatto, aveva capito che era un Servant potente e lui aveva proprio voglia di divertirsi, sarebbe stata una noia se l’avesse ucciso subito.<br/>
Il nemico ora non gli dava più le spalle, era di fronte a lui, anche se li dividevano ancora parecchi metri.<br/>
Sorrideva, Gilgamesh era confuso, quello non era un sorrisetto di scherno, era un vero e proprio sorriso.<br/>
Inoltre non aveva nessuna intenzione di fare mosse, Gilgamesh era confuso da quel comportamento, cosa credeva?<br/>
Il biondo si stava spazientendo sempre di più e, quando l’altro iniziò ad avvicinarsi, evocò dal nulla diverse armi lanciandogliele contro.<br/>
Ma l’altro Servant era davvero forte, così forte che riuscì a evitarle tutte, ma non contrattaccava.<br/>
Gilgamesh si preparò a fare sul serio, quando venne preso in contropiede dalla nuova mossa del Servant.<br/>
Il nemico fece un salto e, in men che non si dica, si ritrovò a pochi centimetri del suo rivale.<br/>
Gilgamesh stava per esplodere, come si permetteva questo vile plebeo di snobbare le sue spade, rifiutarsi di combattere e arrivare a mettersi alla sua altezza?<br/>
Stava per ucciderlo con le sue stesse mani, quando il ragazzo si aprì in un grande sorriso sincero e infine parlò, una semplice frase che, per la prima volta dopo secoli, fece vacillare il Re degli Eroi.<br/>
-Finalmente ti ho trovato.<br/>
Erano passati secoli, millenni.<br/>
Ma era davanti a lui, di nuovo.<br/>
Enkidu.<br/>
Quel servant era Enkidu.<br/>
Il suo amico, il suo unico amore.<br/>
L’unica persona che Gilgamesh avesse mai trattato come suo pari, l’unica persona per la quale aveva pianto, l’unica persona di cui mai gli fosse importato qualcosa.<br/>
Enkidu inclinò leggermente il viso, i suoi occhi lo scrutarono, capì che l’aveva riconosciuto e si permise di allungare una mano verso il suo viso senza nessun tentennamento.<br/>
Lo conosceva benissimo, sapeva che era un gesto che non avrebbe permesso a nessuno, ma sapeva anche che lui era diverso, che era speciale.<br/>
Gilgamesh tremò a quel contatto e chiuse gli occhi, andando ad afferrare con la propria mano quella del Lancer, non per scacciarlo via, ma per paura che questo si allontanasse.<br/>
Si abbandonò completamente a quel contatto, si abbandonò a lui come mai aveva fatto con qualcuno, lasciando le sue difese scoperte, completamente nelle sue mani.<br/>
Rimasero così, sconnessi dalla realtà e persi tra i loro sguardi e i loro tocchi per un lasso di tempo lunghissimo.<br/>
Poi la consapevolezza colpì Gilgamesh come un fulmine a ciel sereno.<br/>
Quella era una guerra, una guerra dove poteva rimanere in vita solo uno dei due.<br/>
Enkidu capì tutto prima ancora che l’Archer potesse dire anche solo una parola, così lo precedette.<br/>
-Va tutto bene, non ho intenzione di continuare questa guerra, non ne ho bisogno- sorrise e riprese dopo una breve pausa –Non ho altri desideri da chiedere al Graal, tu sei il mio desiderio.<br/>
Poi si sporse in avanti e lo baciò.<br/>
Un bacio lunghissimo, che sapeva di ricordi passati, lontani.<br/>
Di casa, di famiglia, di tutto quello che avevano perso e che non erano mai riusciti ad avere.<br/>
Un bacio che sapeva di amore.<br/>
Un bacio così lungo, ma che sarebbe stato sempre troppo breve rispetto a tutto il tempo che avevano dovuto aspettare.<br/>
Un bacio che ti lascia scosso più di mille battaglie.<br/>
Un bacio che ti toglie il fiato e che ti fa capire che qualsiasi altra cosa nella vita è superflua.<br/>
Lo amava, l’aveva sempre amato e nulla era cambiato, nulla sarebbe mai cambiato.<br/>
Erano consapevoli entrambi di quella verità, qualsiasi cosa fosse successa, qualsiasi altra persona si sarebbe messa in mezzo, nessuno li avrebbe potuti sostituire.<br/>
“Lo amerai come se fosse tua moglie”.<br/>
Perché loro erano Gilgamesh ed Enkidu e non potevano esistere, non totalmente, se non insieme.<br/>
Le loro storie, raccontate singolarmente, non erano complete, sarebbe sempre mancato qualcosa.<br/>
Enkidu gli sorrise quando si staccarono, un sorriso che voleva fargli capire che andava tutto bene, che era giusto quello che stavano facendo, perché l’amore non poteva mai essere sbagliato.<br/>
-Neanche io ho desideri da chiedere al Grall, io sono qui perché…<br/>
-Lo so- Enkidu lo interruppe con un sorriso –Lo so, amore mio.<br/>
Gilgamesh lo strinse per la vita, sentendo quasi la sua pelle oltre quella tunica sottilissima che indossava. Si baciarono nuovamente.<br/>
Si baciarono come se fosse il loro ultimo bacio, come se dovessero passare nuovamente dei millenni prima di tornare ad avere un momento simile.<br/>
Ed era proprio così.<br/>
-Ricordi il nostro primo combattimento?<br/>
E a quella semplice domanda il Re degli Eroi capì subito dove l’altro voleva andare a parare.<br/>
La prima volta che avevano combattuto insieme, la prima volta che si erano visti, Gilgamesh lo aveva accettato perché era stato l’unico ad avergli tenuto testa, l’unico ad averlo portato al limite.<br/>
Una mossa in più per entrambi e sarebbero morti, per questo ai tempi di Babilonia avevano deciso di fermarsi e chiudere li quello scontro.<br/>
Questo perché Enkidu era stato mandato dagli dei direttamente per Gilgamesh, era stato creato solo per lui. Era l’unico che poteva batterlo, l’unico che poteva ucciderlo. E la stessa cosa valeva per Enkidu.<br/>
E così decisero di combattere, per tornare a essere degli spiriti al di fuori di quel mondo che ormai non gli apparteneva più.<br/>
Avevano tutto quello di cui avevano bisogno, erano l’uno davanti all’altro.<br/>
Non era più la loro guerra.<br/>
Avevano fatto un giuramento ai loro master, gli avevano promesso di vincere il Grail, ma come potevano farlo quando per vincere dovevano rimanere in vita con la consapevolezza di aver ucciso la persona più importante della loro vita?<br/>
Quella era l’unica soluzione, l’unico modo per tornare a stare insieme.<br/>
Quando i loro corpi di sgretolarono e le loro anime salirono al cielo queste si unirono in un’unica luce.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>